


hes trying to listen to the guy stop pestering him

by milesss



Series: thats the spooky thing about the internet you can never be sure who tweeted the tweets [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Twitter, not shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesss/pseuds/milesss
Summary: take out the trash@bisexual-fingerguns@FUCKYOUget eggsN E R D@FUCKYOU@bisexual-fingergunsI'M NOT GOING SHOPPING???





	

take out the trash  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU get eggs  
      10:17 AM - 20 May 17

N E R D  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns I'M NOT GOING SHOPPING???  
      11:22 AM - 20 May 17

take out the trash  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU also aj and one of those really big tubs of hot chocolate mix  
      11:23 AM - 20 May 17

take out the trash  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU omg haha youre still using the name i gave you  
      11:23 AM - 20 May 17

N E R D  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS??? HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED.  
      11:24 AM - 20 May 17

N E R D  
@FUCKYOU  
      @bisexual-fingerguns AND I'M STILL NOT GOING SHOPPING  
      11:25 AM - 20 May 17

take out the trash  
@bisexual-fingerguns  
      @FUCKYOU you are now  
      11:25 AM - 20 May 17


End file.
